1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthesizing speech and more specifically to synthesizing speech selected from a computing device.
2. Introduction
Currently, when a person wishes to have a portion of text read out loud that person has a limited number of ways to select the desired text. Those ways include conventional selecting of text by using mouse or other peripheral device. In some cases the user may have a voice activated method of selecting the desired text. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved way selecting the text that is to be audibly presented.